johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
MMX: The Heroes
This page is about the heroes of the Megaman X series, they ranged from being original to completely new in the Megaman franchise entirely. Some fight, others give intel. Megaman X Supposedly the last of Dr. Light's creation, Megaman X is the first generation of a new breed of robots called "Reploids" with the ability to think, feel and make his own decisions in life. Though he would be sealed in a capsule due to 30 years being needed until he is considered reliable, but he would be inside for over 100 years until he was released and joined a Reploid organization called "Maverick Hunter" who are dedicated to hunt down Reploids who turned against the human race known as "Mavericks". Megaman X (or sometimes called X) is the ultimate weapon against Mavericks. Designed to retain the franchise's originality, Megaman X has the same capabilities as his predecessor with some exceptions, he can don special suits which can enhance his capabilities as well as grabbing and jumping off of walls and other objects. But as the character was eveloped, be gained a more pacifistic attitude and have a disliking to violence (like his creator: Dr. Light) Zero One of the other elite members of Maverick Hunter, Zero was at one time the leader of the hunters after Sigma's defection. Steadfast and ready to take on any mission is given to him and willing to sacrifice his own life to save the ones he truely cares about, it is clearly seen why Zero is one of the better hunters. He uses a beam saber as well as an arm buster. By defeating enemies, he learns new saber techniques as well as other moves. Zero was originally going to be the series' main protagonist, Zero's role was reduced to a supporting role to retain the franchise's originality. Nevertheless, he is clearly one of the most famous characters of the entire Megaman franchise let alone the Megaman X franchise. As the character developed, it was apparent that he was created by none other then Dr. Wily (who obviously caught wind of Light's creation and wanted to create one of his own). With this, Zero's calm and cool personality has soured over the series of games. Axl Once a mercenary Reploid a part of the group called "Red Alert", that is until his boss: Red secretly went Maverick. He helps Maverick Hunter destroy Red Alert and the person behind their evil schemes: Sigma. Along by using his pistols, Axl can also (somehow) transform himself into other enemy reploids to provide cover or other abilities like safely walking across spikes. Axl's inspiration can be Megaman's rival: Bass (minus the evil saide though as Axl is a hero (obviously if he's in this page). Dr. Cain A Robotic scientist and archaeologist who discovered X's capsule in the ruins of Dr. Light's lab. For a time, Dr. Cain was depicted as the leader of Maverick Hunter as he created Sigma and made him a leader of the organization. With an indomitable will, he is determined to help out the Maverick Hunters. Dr. Cain was originally the leader of the Maverick Hunters, giving X and Zero intel on their missions. Strangely, he wasn't heard from since Megaman X3, so it's assumable that he's dead. Signas The current leader of Maverick Hunter, assumed to take charge after the fall of Repliforce, Signas is steadfast and determined to complete missions by any means necessary, he also cares for the lives and well being of his fellow hunters. Signas bears a striking resemblance to Colonel from Megaman X4 with the top of his head looking like a high peak hat and his body looking like a uniform of a High ranking officer, it's easy to see why Signas would be the leader of the Maverick Hunters. Alia Maverick Hunter's lead intel officer. Alia's job is to provide information for other hunters (X, Zero and Axl in particular). Like Signas, Alia also cares for her fellow Hunters. Layer Layer became an intel officer alongside Alia on the mission to stop Sigma from destroying the Earth. She also has feelings for Zero. Palette Another intel officer that joined in on X. Zero and Axl's mission to stop Sigma. She can interchange her eye screen into glasses as well.